In the operation of microscopes, an observer needs to confirm the magnification and the value of NA of the lens system to be used upon every exchange of the lens system. Further, according to the necessity, such data as the date or the like have to be photographed on the dry-plate at photographing. Therefore, various indicating devices have been proposed to simplify these operations. However, this kind of conventional indicating device has such a formation wherein a scale or the like is attached to the eyepiece that it is hard to say that it is a flexible indicating device since the indication is fixed. It prevents the smooth operation of microscopes and the information amount is insufficient. Further, such an indicating device as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Ser. No. 134816/1980 is so arranged as to put a transparent synthetic resin ring at the image forming position by an objective lens and to illuminate the letters engraved on the ring by a lamp, but it has such a defect as is not smooth in corresponding to the change of informations. An indicating device as described in Japanese published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 18247/1975 is so arranged with an indicating member formed of liquid crystal in the visual field that it has the defect that the image would become deteriorated by receiving the influence of the indicating member.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a data indicating device for microscopes able to very clearly present many data informations useful for the operation of microscopes and the observation, record or the like of a sample in the visual field of the eyepiece and to record them in photograph, with a simple operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data indicating device for microscopes wherein the whole data indicating device is integrally assembled in the main body of a microscope to form the whole system compactly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a data indicating device for microscopes wherein a part of the data indicating device is arranged in a position independent from the main body of a microscope to enable to use the indicating device of a complicated formation and thereby to enable to increase still more the flexibility of the indication of informations.